southparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Madre de Cartman es una Puta Sucia/Curiosidades
Trivia *Cuando la Sra. Cartman y el Chef estaban en la pila de heno; el Sr. Garrison estaba debajo, Chef inmediatamente supo quién era, pero el Chef era nuevo en la ciudad y por lo tanto sería muy poco probable que él supiera quién era el señor Garrison (puede que se hayan conocido antes del "Baile de Borrachos"). *En el fondo de la oficina del Sr. Mackey, dice "Padre e Hijo ¡Se acerca el día!", "Los papás son Dandy" y "Si no tienes papá, eres un hijo de puta". *Los Muñecos de Cartman tienen los nombres de: Rana Clyde, Peter Panda, Demonio Morado y Mariquita Pérez. **En el redoblaje 2011 los nombres son: Sapo Toro, Peter Panda, Rumpertumskin, Polly Pantaleta **Los nombres de los peluches no han tenido mucha continuidad pero se usaran estos: Rana Clyde, Peter Panda, Rumpertumskin y Polly Prissypants *Cartman tiene un anillo de tres dedos que dice "PIE". *thumb|250px|La Banda que toca en "El Baile de Borrachos"Cuando Liane recuerda los acontecimientos que sucedieron 9 años antes, se puede ver a la banda tocando música country en "El Baile de Borrachos". Uno de los miembros de la banda se asemeja a Skeeter, el futuro personaje de "El Panda del Acoso Sexual". *Otro miembro de la banda es el productor del episodio de la sexta temporada "Diversión con Ternera". *Durante los primeros 13 episodios, Trey Parker y Matt Stone (los creadores de la serie) gananarón el PGA (Producers Guild of America) 's 1998 Nova Award por el "Productor más prometedor en la televisión". *Esta es la segunda vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Cartman en el título. *En El Piloto No Salido al Aire de South Park, Eric afirma "Es hora de cenar, y mi mamá tal vez este preocupada por mí". La escena corta a una mesa de comedor, con un hombre (padre), una chica (hermana) y Liane, que indica que Eric tenía un padre, pero fue cortado (junto con su hermana). *En este episodio se revela que debido a su personalinalidad nadie en la escuela quiere ser amigo de Cartman, por eso él juega a tomar el té, sólo con sus peluches. Referencias a la Cultura Popular *En este episodio, el gato de Cartman es expresado por Jay Leno. *La música que suena durante la Fiesta de Té de Cartman se basa en escenas del compositor Johann Pachelbel, Canon in D que fue compuesta a finales de 1600. *Cada vez Liane Cartman empieza a caer en el "amor" con alguien del "Baile de Borrachos", la canción que suena de fondo ("There you are, like a throbbing star. I want you to make love to me.") Es una parodia del hit de Celine Dion de 1997 canción My Heart Will Go On . *En la televisión, una vista previa de un especial de Terrance y Phillip llamado "No sin mi ano" se ve. Es una parodia de la película de 1991 No Sin Mi Hija protagonizada por Sally Field. Se basa en una historia real. Esto más tarde se convertiría en un episodio real y se puso al aire en lugar de la continuación de este episodio como una broma del Día de los Inocentes. *Kyle dice que con su mitad comprará un Walkman. Pero un Walkman está mucho más caro que $5.000. Muerte de Kenny *thumb|200px|La muerte de KennyKenny es arrastrado alrededor de la parada del autobús y cuelga de un carrito fuera-de-control, pero sin peligro se detiene. Por desgracia, llega a una parada justo en las vías del tren, donde un tren pronto lo atropella. La muerte está grabada en un video por el abuelo de Stan y es uno de los finalistas de los tres finalistas para ganar $10.000 en Los Videos Más Estúpidos de América. En South Park Rally, en la secuencia de apertura del juego el go-kart de Kenny se queda sin gas en las vías del tren y un tren lo atropella de forma similar a la forma en que murió en este episodio. Visitantes Ocultos thumb|250px|El Visitante ocultoDespués de Ned dice "Puede ser" cuando va pasando hacia Gerald se puede ver un visitante detrás del Cacique Flecha Gorda. Errores *Cuando Cartman entra en la casa de Chef, él está usando zapatos blancos, pero en el momento en que entra en la casa, son de color negro. *Cuando Cartman se hace pasar por un nativo americano, Stan le pregunta por qué lleva puesto un collar de oso cuando Cartman en realidad llevaba un collar de águila. en:Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut/Trivia zh:卡特曼的荡妇妈/冷知识 Categoría:Curiosidades Categoría:Curiosidades de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Primera Temporada